Screw
, also known as Bolt, is an item from Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8, Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10, Mega Man 11, Mega Man & Bass and Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha that can be exchanged by items in shops, mainly in Dr. Light's Laboratory and Big Eddie. A functionally identical item, the P Chip, appeared in Mega Man IV and Mega Man V. Screws usually come in two sizes, small and large, which have different values. In Mega Man 7 and Mega Man & Bass, there are valuable giant Screws/Bolts that can be found by using Rush Search in specific places in Mega Man 7 or in the Crystal Gate in Mega Man & Bass. Hyperbolt In Mega Man 7, Auto says to Mega Man that he lost his Hyperbolt, and because of it he has a couple of screws loose. If Mega Man find his Hyperbolt in Spring Man's stage, Auto will be thankful by re-screwing back his hyperbolt and allowing him to use half the screw amounts for all items in the shop (which leads to a price reduction), as well as unlocking some new items. ''Mega Man 8'' Bolts Mega Man 8 contains a limited number of Bolts throughout the game. Below is the location of all 40 Bolts. Opening Stage *Hidden in the subterranean area, in a hidden area to the left of a high ledge above two Mets and an Ammoner. *Hidden in the subterranean area, below the moving platforms. *In front of the exit from the subterranean area. Frost Man's stage *In the first snowboard area, after passing the first Rabbiton and a pitfall, jump to the platform above and slide to take the Bolt. *In the first snowboard area. Avoid jumping in the last platform before the part with the Bolt so Mega Man can land where the Bolt is. *Use Tornado Hold or Mega Ball to reach the Bolt. *Use Tornado Hold or Mega Ball to reach the machine that pushes ice blocks and jump above it to make it push the ice block. Jump in the ice block before it is pushed and it will travel until it collides with the ice block, with Life Energy inside, in front of the Bolt, opening the way. *Use Astro Crush to break the ice floor and go down. Use either Flash Bomb, Flame Sword, or Astro Crush to break the cracked ice block with the Bolt inside. *Use Flash Bomb, Flame Sword, or Astro Crush to break the cracked ice block with the Bolt inside and use Mega Ball or Tornado Hold to reach it. Tengu Man's stage *In the first area, use the moving platforms to reach the Bolt. Alternatively, use the Mega Ball. *Inside Air Gapper, a little before the sub-boss Shiriko da Gama, use Homing Sniper or Astro Crush to break a part of the ceiling with the image of a Bolt. *Behind the sub-boss. *In the last area. Clown Man's stage *Jump while running with Rush Cycle to reach it. The player can also carefully jump off the Mega Ball in mid-air to reach it. *Defeat the Joe Classic in the way and take the Bolt before the bell-ringer strikes the bell and Mega Man falls. Alternatively, use the Mega Ball or Tornado Hold to reach it. *In the pirate themed area, jump on the moving skull platforms and use Flame Sword on the barrel with swords. *In the pirate themed area, to the right of the barrel. Jump from platform to platform or use the Mega Ball to reach it. *In the area with "?" blocks that transport Mega Man, one of the "?" blocks will take Mega Man to a secret area with the Bolt. Use Mega Ball or Tornado Hold to reach it. Be careful as the entire ground is covered in "X" blocks, except one "?" block. Grenade Man's stage *Destroy the big green blocks and go down, taking care to the indestructible blocks not block the path. Use Mega Ball or Tornado Hold to reach the Bolt. *Use the Count Bombs or Mega Ball to reach the Bolt. *Use Flame Sword to light the fuse and open the path to the Bolt. *In the area with exploding blocks. *In the end of the exploding blocks. Run to the Bolt before the blocks explode and it falls. Middle Stage *In the beginning, take the ladder above (using Mega Ball or Tornado Hold) and go to the right area. Use Thunder Claw to avoid the spikes. *After taking the first Bolt, return and go to the left area. (PlayStation version only) *After taking the ladder at the beginning, take a ladder on the left and then go to the hidden area to the right to fight Cut Man. After defeating him, a Bolt is dropped. (Saturn version only) Astro Man's stage *In the first maze, above the exit. Press the red button above the Bolt to open the door, allowing Mega Man to slide where it is. *In the collapsing tower. *In the second part with disappearing platforms. *In the second maze, requiring to move more of the pillars. Aqua Man's stage *After defeating the sub-boss Gorone, use Astro Crush in the cracked ceiling near the beginning of the second part of the stage to flood the area. The Bolt is above the cracked ceiling. *In the next room, use Tornado Hold to move the spiked ball up and slide in the small passage with the Bolt. *Above the second Bolt, there are two paths to the right, each with a Bolt. The top path has a long falling area with Count Bombs. The Bolt is in a platform from this area. If Mega Man passes the Bolt, use Mega Ball to return. **The bottom path can only be taken if the area is flooded, as Mega Man must swim through the spikes. Like the top path, it has a long falling area with the Bolt in a platform. Sword Man's stage *In the Thunder Claw area. *In the beginning of the Flash Bomb area. (PlayStation version only) *After falling from the lavafall, use Flash Bomb in the wall in front with a picture of the Flash Bomb. A ladder to the Bolt will appear. Search Man's stage *Hidden in the foliage near the beginning. *Hidden in the area with thorns below a Sydecka. Use Flame Sword to open the path. *In the beginning of the area with the second Bolt, go up where the Gorigree is and move near the thorns to the left. Use Tornado Hold to go up and use Thunder Claw in the top to reach a hidden ladder with the Bolt. Alternatively, use the Mega Ball. *Defeat the sub-boss Wood Man. (Sega Saturn version only) *In an area with spikes, use Thunder Claw before falling to the next area to take the Bolt. Other appearances ''Mega Man ZX In the quest "Gather the Screws", Anguille says that he went to Area K to fix the cable lift, and while he was working some screws flew out of his bag into the geyser and he could not get them because of the lava. Anguille requests the player to retrieve the five Screws he lost so he can finish his project. Once Anguille receives the Screws, he completes the Wind Boots Chip and gives it to the player. Dragalia Lost Bolts and Hyper Bolts appeared as items during the ''Mega Man event in 2019, being used to trade for varying content during the event. Other media ''Rockman 7'' (manga) Mega Man collected some bolts and gives them to Auto. In the manga, Auto's Hyperbolt is placed on his back instead of his head. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Screws' role as currency in the games is given a brief nod in Mega Man Issue 39, where Roll, after being tasked with Rush with finding bolts for Dr. Light to complete a device to aid Mega Man, commented that they were burning through them so fast that soon they'll be worth more than money. Gallery Dragalia Lost Bolt.png|Bolt in Dragalia Lost. Dragalia Lost Hyper Bolt.png|Hyper Bolt in Dragalia Lost. R7Neji.png|Screws in the Rockman 7 manga. R7Hyperbolt.png|Auto's Hyperbolt in the Rockman 7 manga. Category:Items